Drakéide
Drakéide is one of the most endangered races of all. They are creatures that have a Hollow Dragon's blood traces. Overview Only seen in Israphel, the Drakéide are a very rare and unique species. They are spiritually aware creatures that slightly resemble humans. Some look like elves, with long ears and are also very tall and thin, reaching 1,90m easily, but others, throughout the generations lost those features. The women, although, are shorter, reaching a total of 1,70m. Drakéide specialize in the arts of spells (hybrid Kidō), using their dragon blood's "soul". In this matter, it is a mixture of Kidō (the spells) and the Fullbring (manipulating the blood's soul to unleash its full power). They are, however, weak in close combat due to the lack of physical training. Because of their dependence to magic, they boast strange spiritual patterns in enourmous amounts. Their blood is type O, which is useful in an emergency, because of the remnants of the dragon blood. Years before Aizen's reach to the throne of Las Noches, he completed a Garganta device that allowed him to explore different dimensions by tearing the spacial tissue. He used this trick to infiltrate in Israphel. To find any goods, he ravaged the land and killed almost all of the inhabitants of Israphel. The species had lost over 90% of the population and the ones left were the elders and some children. In order for them to survive, the elders took care of the babies and kids as if they were their children. Personality They are very shy people and also suspicious. They developed this trait from the invasion and never lost it. When they feel a presence, they hide well and, sometimes, they chase the presences very carefully, mostly by the trees. To those they trust, Drakéide are very friendly, sometimes too much. They tend to help people and are very caring for their species. Sub-species Drakéide can also be considered Raciucul (Drakéiden for "Racial Mix"). These Drakéide are able to change their physical appearance to any other species or exact identity. Powers and Abilities Ryūbatsu Drakéide have a special ability in which they perform powerful attacks called Ryūbatsu '(竜罰, lit. ''"Curses of the Dragon"). It's a kind of hybrid Kidō. They boast much more spiritual power than Humans do, since this kind of power, that is very similar to magic, requires a big amount of reiatsu. Like Shinigami, they perform these "spells" from their hands (similar to Kidō), although they can have an object to perform it. They have to shout the incantation (name) of the spell to perform it, although most don't need to do so with basic spells. By shouting the incantation, what happens in Kidō happens too; the power augmentates. Those who have control over their power can master more types of spells. Some have found scrolls with incantations for forbidden ones. There are other sub-types of Drakéiden Kidō. While in regular Kidō there is Bakudō and Hadō, there are some variants within Ryūbatsu: *'Hendō '(変道,'' lit. Way of Altering''): This category includes all spells that are able to alter the physical world. It provides many useful effects that can make up for one's weaknesses. *'''Judō (呪道, lit. Way of Conjuring): The Way of Conjuring identifies itself by summoning creatures and weapons to fight for the caster. *'Gendō' (幻道, lit. Way of Illuding): This kind of spells covers every spell that usually manipulates the enemy's mind, scaring them or making them believe in fake realities created by the caster. *'Rendō '(錬道, lit. Way of Fluxing): As stated by the Law of Rythm in the 7 Laws of the Universe, everything has a natural cycle. The tides go in and back out, night follows day, and life regenerates itself. Everything has good times and bad times, but nothing stays the same. Change is constant. The Way of Fluxing is the rarest of all the techniques, relying on the laws of alchemy. The first law is to understand the spiritual composition and structure of the "material", the second is to use reiatsu to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form, and the last is to continually use spiritual power to transform the material. Elements There are also 5 main elements of Ryūbatsu. Those who have mastered more can create devastating abilities. Those are the followings: *'Hi '(火) Japanese for "Fire"), which is strong against Wind but weak against Water. *'Kaze '(風) Japanese for "Wind"), which is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. *'Kaminari '(雷) Japanese for "Lightning"), which is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. *'Tsuchi '(土) Japanese for "Earth"), which is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. *'Mizu '(水) Japanese for "Water"), which is strong against Fire but weak against Earth. There is a secondary element called Chikara '(力) Japanese for "Energy/Power"), which is used by mostly all of the Drakéide. The Ryūbatsu that use Energy are basic spells that range from melee attacks to seals and barriers. Energy-type Ryūbatsu Drakéide have an element, which can't be considered a main element, because it doesn't correspond to the parameters of a main elemental spell. This category allows someone to stun someone, to petrify someone, to block (barriers), to repair, etc. It is more similar to Kidō than the other spells. Some examples are: *'Unnamed Barrier Spells: A very simple type of curses, barrier spells create walls that protect the caster from attacks. Although some are weak and break with a 30's level Kidō, some are stronger, being able to sustain up to 80's level Hadō, as shown by Wesker Eryfornn. In this category there are also personalized Ryūbatsu, as well as in the elemental spells, like the Seed Kidō or the Polygon Curse. Spell Listing ''Note: The following list is not official, it only represents fanon material. There is no specific order, each row will be added when needed, with no specification.''